Confession
by coolgamer
Summary: Wizard confesses his feelings for Akari


**I hope you all enjoy this story. It's for my boyfriend Alex and my anniversary. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon animal parade.**

**~Confession~**

The day started out as it normally did though it felt like something good was going to happen. I did my usual chores of taking care of all my plants and animals before heading to the town. Along the way I made a few stops to find sakura shells and a few other things to sell.

When I arrived in town I went to the tailors to give talk with Luna and Candice. I made a few more stops to talk to my friends before deciding to go to the Wizard's house. As I walked over to I pulled out a crystal necklace I had made from the white wonderful I found in the garmon mine.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door and entered the house. Wizard was walking around looking over things around the room. He looked at me and nodded to acknowledge my presence. I walked over to him and held out the wrapped gift to him with a smile. He took it and opened it and gave a small smile as he pulled the necklace out.

I had the crystal cut into a crescent moon shape and then added to the necklace. He put it back into the box and placed it softly on the shelf before turning to me.

"I hope you like it." I said.

"I do Akari thank you it must have taken you a while to obtain it." He replied.

"Not that long." I stated when in fact it took me nearly a whole day.

"I was wondering something." Wizard said.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you have…time today? I…want to talk." He replied as he looked down at the floor.

"Of course!" I said excitedly.

"Lighthouse at 16:00…" He stated.

I nodded and left the house so he could get back to work. I sat down on the chain railing by the bar as I thought of what I could do while I waited. As I waited I decided to go to the inn to see if I could work till then.

A few hours later I found myself at the lighthouse with Wizard nowhere in sight. I sat down on the bench to wait for him. As I waited I looked out over the sea as the waves lapped up against the island gently. Watching the sea had always calmed me down and I loved to watch it. I smiled at a white cat that was sleeping nearby. I looked up as I heard footsteps approach.

I stood as I saw that it was Wizard that was approaching me. I waved as he walked across the bridge towards me with a smile on his face.

"…Greetings." He said as he rubbed the back of his head as usual.

"Hi! So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

I looked at him confused as he just rubbed back of his head again and didn't look me in the eye. He nodded as if he decided something when he saw my look.

"Witches and Wizards don't tell people their names…It's said that those who know your name…can control you." He stated.

"Okay?" I asked becoming confused.

He blushed and looked away with a smile and his eyes closed. I watched as he once again rubbed the back of his head this time in embarrassment I guess. I looked down and gave a small giggle which I hid behind my hand. He pushed some hair out of his face when he saw me do this.

"But I want you…to know my name…If you have feelings for me…I want to share it with you." He continued.

"Do you mean?" I asked shocked.

I covered my mouth as I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. I was hoping that what he was implying meant that he felt the same as I did.

"I'd like to say your name." I said to him with a small smile.

"I see…That's enough…for now." He said with a shocked look on his face.

I looked at him confused slightly as I waited for him to continue. He blushed and again rubbed his head as he smiled.

"I'll tell you my name…when we swear our love." He said.

I continued to watch him as he paused again but I didn't have long to wait.

"You're the only living human I will tell my name to…" He finished.

I smiled happily as he walked over to me. I was shocked when he leaned over and kissed my right cheek. He pulled away with a blush and looked at the ground embarrassed as he again rubbed his head with a smile.

"Good. I'll…walk you home." He said with a smile.

"Alright that sounds nice." I agreed.

We walked across the bridge and I decided to slip my hand into his and when I did I noticed that he looked away. When he looked forward again I saw that he was blushing. The walk home was quiet as we just enjoyed our time together. As we approached my house I felt sad that we would have to say goodbye.

We smiled at the door and I kissed him on the cheek before saying good night. He smiled and began to walk down the path. I watched him leave and noticed when he reached the road he turned back to me. He waved and I waved back before he turned and continued home. I smiled and walked back into my house with a smile.

**~End~**

**I hope you all liked it! Happy anniversary Alex (who is absolutely like a harvest moon guy). **


End file.
